


Meeting the Buckley’s

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Crush, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie is just a good friend helping Buck out with his dreaded meal with his parents. It’s all pretend...right?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 250





	Meeting the Buckley’s

Buck panicked as he slammed his phone down on Eddies table. Eddie looked at him in confusion.

“I’m sorry I should be quieter I don’t wanna wake Chris.” Buck apologized.

“It’s fine he can sleep through just about anything. What’s wrong?”

“My parents are coming and I really don’t want to deal with them. It sounds bad but they just seem to make everything worse it’s like they have this check list of who I’m supposed to be and if I’m not exactly that person they basically point out every single flaw.”

Eddie looked at Buck with concern. He couldn’t understand what they could see wrong with Buck he was the best person he knows, and can’t see how anyone would ever want to change him when he’s already perfect.

“I don’t know what to say. I mean I don’t know what the problems is? You’re great.” Eddie said trying to reassure Buck.

“Well thanks, but the long list includes the fact that I haven’t settled down and in their words ‘I have no prospects’. Like at least Im not like I used to be as far as hooking up with just anybody. Like that’s fine for others, but just not who I am any more. I want more but it just seems like no one wants me for more than a night.”

Eddie hurt hearing this. He didn’t know how someone so perfect could feel so bad about himself, but given what he knew about Bucks parents he figured they were probably the root of all of it. Eddie wasn’t the closest with his parents either, and as much as they fought they didn’t make him feel this bad about who he was.

“Look it’s just a dinner right? It’s gonna be hard but you’re strong Buck so strong. You’ve been through more in the past two years than most people go through in a life time. You got this.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder.

“Thanks.” Buck smiled.

“So since we’re both off tomorrow. You wanna crash on the couch. We can get a little drunk if you want.” Eddie smiled. “Not too much for me tho I can’t be too hungover with Chris tomorrow.”

“Please .” Buck said with a a soft smile.

“Ok. So beer or something stronger?” Eddie asked.

“How about both.” Buck laughed. “Maybe a shot of whiskey plus some beer.” 

“You got it.” Eddie said getting out the drinks.

Eddie knew whiskey might be a bit much, but his friend was down and he wanted to make him feel better.

The next morning Eddie groaned as he woke up knowing they might have had a little bit too much. He walked through the living room to the kitchen and there Buck was sprawled out on the couch in only his boxers. Eddie walked to the kitchen. To make some coffee, as he was pouring it he saw Buck stand up and stretch, and he poured a bit too much burning his hand and dropping the mug.

“Oh shit.” Eddie groaned.

About as soon as the mug broke Buck came running in. 

“What’s wrong?” Buck panicked.

“I burnt my hand.” 

Buck grabbed him and pulled him to the sink to run some cool water over it. Buck had his whole body wrapped around Eddie from behind as he guided his hands in the water. 

“I think I got this. Can you sweep up the glass before Chris gets up?” Eddie asked knowing he needed to get Buck away from him before something in his pants happens and makes things a bit uncomfortable.

“Of course.” Buck said going to clean it up. “Thanks again I really needed that last night. I was so in my head it was nice to loosen up. I mean dinner will still be terrible, but I think I’ll be ok.”

“At least you’ll have Maddie.” Eddie smiled.

“Actually I won’t. They do this and we have dinner separately because other wise we defend each other and it just gets too messy. It’s better this way. At least she has Chimney with her.”

The next day at work Buck looked out the door and Eddie saw an older couple approaching knowing it must be his parents.

“Evan.” The woman said giving him a hug while the man just shook his hand. It all seemed so formal and not familial.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asked.

“We came to say and let you know how proud we are.”

“Proud?”

“We got your message.” 

“Message?” Buck asked.

His mother played the message “ don’t worry about me I found someone. Someone amazing so I could be settling down any day now. “ 

“We can’t wait to meet her.” Mr. Buckley said.

“I never said it was a her.”

“Please. Evan you’re straight...those guys were just a phase, or another way to get back at us.” Mrs. Buckley rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Buck challenged turning around and approaching Eddie who was leaned on the counter.

“Don’t hate me.” Buck whispered.

“Why would-“ Eddie said before Buck cut him off with a kiss. A deep kiss...a passionate kiss that Eddie just melted into and he unintentionally let out a moan.

“Does that look like a phase?”

Eddie stumbled backwards almost falling over.

“Will he be joining us for dinner.” Mrs. Buckley asked.

“Actually he-“ buck said before Eddie cut him off.

“I will be. Babe Carla said she can watch Chris so we’re all good.”

“Who is Chris?” Mrs. Buckley asked hastily.

“My son.”

“Oh please. You really think Evan is responsible enough to be with you when you have a son.” Mr. Buckley asked.

“I do. He’s the person I trust most in this world so he’s more than responsible enough.

Somehow no one from the 118 seemed to notice the kiss which was a huge relief. The alarm went off and Buck and Eddie were literally saved by the bell.

“See ya.” Buck said looking at his parents and grabbing Eddies hand and pulling him with him.

“I’m sorry.” Buck said once they were far enough away.

“It’s ok.”

“You don’t have to come to dinner I’ll tell them everything.”

“I’m coming ok. Friends help friends. This is a little different than helping you other times, but regardless you need to remember I got your back.” Eddie smiled.

The shift went by really quick, actually the next two days did because the day of the dinner arrived sooner than expected. Buck got everything ready even adding an extra toothbrush in his bathroom to really sell it.

Eddie came over early as per Bucks request.  
Buck had said ‘Dinner is at 6:30 so my parents will be here at 6, so can you be here by 5:30.”

“What if we made them think they were interrupting something.” Eddie said with a smile.

“Here.” Buck said messing up Eddies hair, and then Eddie did the same for Buck.

“Um..may I?” Buck asked rubbing a thumb over Eddies neck.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Leave a Mark...ya know a hickey really sell it.”

Eddie looked wide eyed.

“Forget it.” Buck blurted.

“No..I think it’s a great idea. Just surprised you want to..I mean not want to but will I mean since we are friends, but I’m fine with it completely.”

Ok he hadn’t meant to sound so eager to have Bucks mouth on him, but especially since the kiss he couldn’t get it out of his mind. About as soon as Bucks mouth met his skin he let out yet another embarrassing moan.

“I’m sorry...I just it’s been awhile.” Eddie laughed trying to play it off.

As soon as the bruise showed up Buck smiled as if he was very proud of his work.

“What about you?” Eddie asked. “You just have messy hair.

“Oh I didn’t think about that.” Buck panicked.

“We have like 10 minutes...maybe if we make out a little.” Eddie regretted it immediately that was so dumb Buck wouldn’t go for it. 

“Yeah.” Buck smiled. “Let’s maybe sit down.”

“Ok.” Eddie said as the two walked to the couch.

Eddie really wanted to show Buck how it could be. Show him how good it could feel so he took complete control pulling Buck in for a kiss that started out innocent and quickly became filthy almost desperate. His hands were tugging at Bucks hair and he hadn’t even realized at first but he basically coaxed Buck into his lap to straddle him. He also didn’t expect Buck to start grinding on him.

“Should we slow down.” Eddie asked.

“Do you want to?” Buck panted.

“Only if you do. This was my idea I don’t want to push you too far.” Eddie said.

“Not too far. Let’s continue.” Buck said leaning down to kiss Eddie. “I mean to fool my parents obviously.”

“Yeah obviously.” Buck said and Eddie could feel him smile against his lips.

They kissed awhile longer, and Buck was still grinding on him.

“Um maybe we should stop. We’re friends and as I said it’s been awhile and I don’t want to make things weird.” Eddie admitted.

“You’re probably right.” Buck said climbing off Eddies lap.

“You do look like you just had sex..or what I’d imagine you’d look like. Not that I imagine what you’d like after sex, but I mean if I had to guess.” Eddie rambled.

“Relax Eddie.” Buck said as there was a knock at the door. “One more kiss? Then I’ll answer..really want them to think they interrupted us, and then I’ll wait a minute to answer.

“Ok.” Eddie said kissing Buck hard knowing this may be the last time.

“I didn’t say it before but you’re good at that.” Buck smiled.

“You too.” Eddie said before they went to answer the door.

Bucks parents looked at them both head to toe observing how disheveled they looked. Mrs.Buckley’s eyes went right to the hickey. 

“Sorry we weren’t expecting you until 6:30.” Buck said.

“Nice to see you again I’m Eddie.”

“Eddie you can call us Mr. and Mrs. Buckley.” Mr.Buckley said.

“Evan learn to respect yourself rather than just willing to take whoever you can get.” Mrs. Buckley said.

“I’m the lucky one. Eddie is the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and he never makes me feel bad about who I am and when I’m with him and in his arms I feel safer than I ever have. He’s been here for me more in the past two years than you have in my entire life.”

“No. I’m the lucky one.” Eddie said grabbing Buck hand.

“Ok fine we’re both lucky.” Buck grinned kissing Eddies hand that he held in his.

“This is a dinner table start acting like it.” Mr. Buckley scowled.

“This is his house, and he’s your son start acting like it.” Eddie snarled.

“Please Evan don’t you think he should be leaving it’s getting late.” Mrs. Buckley said.

“Oh I can be here all night.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks thigh.

“And he’s disrespectful.” Mr. Buckley added on.

“Yeah you’re right it is getting late and I think I want my boyfriend to fuck me tonight so maybe it’s time for you to leave.”

“What?” Mrs. Buckley asked.

“You heard me.” Buck said grabbing Eddie and kissing him before pulling away and looking at his parents. “Get out now..this is my apartment, and you don’t have to respect me but you will not disrespect him. Leave.”

His parents didn’t move and just sat there.

“Fine I guess you’re welcome to stay and listen but that’s pretty gross.” Buck said pulling Eddie up stairs.

“Um Buck what are we doing.” Eddie asked.

“Fucking.” Buck said loudly.

“Let’s take this to the shower.” Eddie said.

“Oh I like the sound of that.” 

The second they were in the bathroom Buck slammed the door and had Eddie pinned against it kissing him.

“What are you doing?You know they can see this right.”

“Something I should have done a long time ago. This isn’t for them. It’s for me and and you...I mean only if you want this is this ok?”

“I do want this.” Eddie immediately ripped off Bucks shirt buttons flying everywhere. “Sorry I think I’m getting a little rough and carried away.”

“I like it rough.”

Eddie immediately flipped their positions slamming Buck into the door with a loud thud. They then heard the door downstairs slam and began laughing.

“Wait what are we doing?” Eddie asked.

“I think you were about to fuck me.”

“Buck what are we doing. I can’t be the guy you use just to get back at your parents.”

“You’re not.”

“This whole night was getting back at them.”

“I might have acted like I was pretending but nothing was been pretend for me, I mean everything I said was true and everything we did was amazing. I want you and only you. Not because my parents have this idea of who I should be with. You might not check of their boxes of an ideal partner for me but you check off every box and more for me. Eddie I didn’t pick you out of convenience. I picked you because you’re who I was talking about on the phone, you’re the reason I don’t date, and basically you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I know how cliche that all sounds but it’s true. I’m completely in love with you.”

“Really?” Eddie smiled.

“Really.” Buck nodded.

“Well I might not be as good with words as you are, but I feel it too. Buck I love you...like I really really love you, and I never imagined you’d feel the same way.”

“Well I do.” 

Bucks phone began to ring. 

“Hold on.” Buck said pulling the phone out of his pocket and throwing it in the sink. “It’s Maddie she can leave a message, and no that’s not a phone in my pocket I’m just happy to see you.” Buck laughed.

Eddie rolled his eyes before kissing Buck. “Um can we take this to your room. I think I want our first time in a bed, we can try the shower another time.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Buck said leading Eddie to his room.

Neither one of them was able to last very long, causing them both to be slightly embarrassed. 

“I swear it’s not usually this quick for me.”  
Buck admitted.

“Same, I mean it’s been awhile with anyone and then I’ve wanted this with you for so long.” Eddie laughed. “Well I guess we’ll have to keep trying. Practice makes perfect.”

“I guess so.” Buck said snuggling next to Eddie.

“When do you have to go?” Buck asked with a frown.

“I can stay all night. Remember what I said earlier.”

“Oh so you were expecting the night to end this way. What kind of guy do you think I am.” Buck teased.

“Actually I expected you to just need someone here with you after your parents, but I think I liked this better.”

“You think?” Buck said pretending to be offended.

“Ok...I know.” Eddie smiled kissing Bucks temple.

Bucks phone kept ringing in the bathroom. He groaned and then Eddies phone which was in his pants pocket on the floor rang next.

“It’s Maddie.” Eddie said as he walked over grabbing his phone.

“Hey what’s up.” Eddie said.

“Yeah...Oh ok.” Eddie said turning his phone on speaker and sitting on the bed with Buck.

“Buck what did you two do?” Maddie asked.

“What..we..how...” Buck stammered.

“Mom said you and Eddie basically had sex infront of them. Which I know she exaggerates, but why was Eddie there and what really happened.

“Eddie helped me out because I kind of implied I was in a relationship. Then they were being terrible so me and Eddie went upstairs.”

“I knew she was exaggerating.”

“Exactly we didn’t have sex until they were gone.” Buck said nonchalantly.

“Buck.” Eddie nearly choked.

“I um...yeah there’s no saving this Eds she knows.”

“So do I.” Chimney said.

“Oh hey Chim didn’t know you were there.”

“Ok well I’m happy you two finally realized it was official you both were the last to know, but I think now is a good time to hang up.  
I don’t need to hear about my brothers sex life.”

“Ok bye.” Eddie said quickly hanging up.

“So by next shift everyone will know. So we better tell Bobby first thing when we get there.” Buck said.

“Yeah Chimney is probably telling Hen as we speak.” Eddie smiled.

“So we didn’t label it really...I mean I know how I feel and how you feel, but what are we?”

“I was kind of hoping you were my boyfriend.” Eddie grinned.

“I was hoping the same thing.” Buck said leaning over and kissing him.

“Let’s get some rest I’m kind of exhausted.” Eddie said.

“Oh did I wear ya out old man.” Buck teased.

“First of all I’m not that much older and secondly you better watch it or I might have to hold out on you.” Eddie smirked.

“It was a joke!” Buck exclaimed.

“I was joking too. I don’t think I could resist you now that I know how it feels to be with you. It was hard enough before we were together.”

“I bet it was hard. It was hard for me too.” Buck  
winked then put his hand up for a high five.

“Not what I meant, but you aren’t wrong.” Eddie said blushing which wasn’t something he did often. 

“How about we actually get some sleep now.” Buck smiled.

“Goodnight I love you.” Eddie said.

“I love you.” Buck sighed contentedly.

The two quickly drifted off to sleep tightly holding each other as if they never wanted to let the other go, but they both already knew they never would. They were in this for the long haul.


End file.
